kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Engine Gummi
Engine Gummi Blocks are Gummi Blocks found in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and their remakes that enable a Gummi Ship to move. An Engine Gummi, along with a Cockpit Gummi, is necessary to fly a Gummi Ship. Engine Gummis increase the speed of your Gummi Ship. Also, the more powerful Engine Gummis are bigger than their weaker Engine Gummi counterparts. ''Kingdom Hearts Like all Gummi Blocks from ''Kingdom Hearts, the Engine Gummis are named off of spells from the popular ''Final Fantasy'' video game series. In this case, these Gummi Blocks share their named with the Fire-based spells that also appear in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II (Fire, Fira, Firaga), and two of the most powerful spells in the Final Fantasy video game series, Flare and Holy. Fire-G Fire-G are the only type of Engine Gummis that are found in Kingdom Hearts. The Gummi Blocks actually aren't all extensions of the base Engine Gummi Fire-G, but actually continue on to the Flare-G and Holy-G Gummi Blocks. However, with these powerful Engine Gummis, you may miss the chance to defeat enemies, collect items, or collect Gummi Blocks. Choose an Engine Gummi that suits your piloting style. Fire-G *Size: 1x1x1 *Max: 6 *Price: 120 *Armor: 10 *Top Speed: 80 *Low Speed: 60 *Horsepower: 10 Fira-G *Size: 1x1x2 *Max: 6 *Price: 250 *Armor: 20 *Top Speed: 90 *Low Speed: 70 *Horsepower: 20 Firaga-G *Size: 2x2x2 *Max: 4 *Price: 500 *Armor: 30 *Top Speed: 100 *Low Speed: 80 *Horsepower: 30 Flare-G *Size: 1x1x3 *Max: 4 *Price: 1000 *Armor: 40 *Top Speed: 110 *Low Speed: 90 *Horsepower: 50 Holy-G *Size: 2x2x2 *Max: 2 *Price: 1500 *Armor: 50 *Top Speed: 120 *Low Speed: 100 *Horsepower: 80 ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Engine Gummis from Kingdom Hearts II are a type of Movement Gummis, which make them necessary to dodge enemies. Engine Gummis increase Speed, but at the cost of Power. This isn't something to overlook, because this can make your Gummi Ship's weapons much less powerful. With no offense, you'll be a sitting duck for enemies like Hunter and Hunter X. Unlike the Fire-G from Kingdom Hearts, the shapes and designs for the Engine Gummis from Kingdom Hearts II are much more various. The simpler engines are more engine-shaped, but there are also propellers and rotors. The names of these Gummi Blocks come from the qualities and types of engines, propellers, and rotors. Vernier/G The Vernier/G are the most basic of the Engine Gummis. Their shape resembles that of the Engine Gummis from Kingdom Hearts. Their primary color is black, except in the case of the Booster/G, in which the body is red, and the outing is black. Vernier/G *Cost: 17 *HP: 1 *Speed: 11 *Power: -10 *Size: 1x1x1 *Max: 14 Booster/G *Cost: 23 *HP: 1 *Speed: 14 *Power: -10 *Size: 2x2x2 *Max: 14 Thruster/G *Cost: 14 *HP: 1 *Speed: 11 *Power: -10 *Size: 1x1x1 *Max: 14 Propeller/G Propeller/G are much weaker than the previous Engine Gummis. Their Cost is less, but their Speed is rather lacking in comparison. They also have the same Power deduction, making them weaker than the Vernier/G. The Propeller/G are only separated by their sizes: Mini, Normal, and Screw. They all are pure white, with a grey tone. Mini-Propeller/G *Cost: 9 *HP: 1 *Speed: 8 *Power: -10 *Size: 1x1x1 *Max: 11 Propeller/G *Cost: 12 *HP: 1 *Speed: 9 *Power: -10 *Size: 2x1x2 *Max: 12 Screw Propeller/G *Cost: 9 *HP: 1 *Speed: 8 *Power: -10 *Size: 2x1x2 *Max: 12 Rotor/G Rotor/G are equivalent to the Propeller/G, but are much larger. They also separated by their size, and comes in two forms. Rotor/G are pure white. Rotor/G *Cost: 9 *HP: 1 *Speed: 8 *Power: -10 *Size: 4x4x1 *Max: 8 Large Rotor/G *Cost: 9 *HP: 1 *Speed: 8 *Power: -10 *Size: 6x6x1 *Max: 8 Category:Gummi